rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaizo Takenaka
Kaizo is a thief from Techno Realm and a neutral character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Personality Being a thief, Kaizo usually prefers to do things fast. Because of that, he usually works alone, but he doesn't mind teaming up with a person or two, be it thievery or combat. When he's not stealing, he usually wanders around places or hangs out at certain places. He also eavesdrops on conversations by using chi to hide his presence and go invisible. He gains information about what's going on that way, though he quickly escapes if he's been found. He also cracks jokes and puns when he gets the chance. He likes cats and tends to be off guard whenever he's around any cat. Appearance Kaizo wears light clothing. He also wears a grey hoodie occasionally and he has a few pouches to store small objects. History Background Early Life Kaizo hails from Techno Realm, though originally from Magus Realm, a dimension created by a spatiomancer to protect magic-users from the war that was going on. Because of the war, his family had to live in poverty. He decided to steal from other people in order to support his family, but he didn't want to let his family know that he stole from other people, so he just made random excuses for the things he 'found'. Eventually, stealing became a habit and he was often not at home. Soon, the villagers started rumors of a 'phantom thief' that has been stealing food, objects and money from people's houses. They suspected Kaizo of strealing, though he initially denied the claims that he was the 'phantom thief', he eventually admitted to stealing and left the village. He wandered around Magus Realm after leaving the village, staying nights at inns in villages he passed through. However, the thefts did not stop even after he left the village. At one point, after defeating a powerful demon and absorbing its soul, he went to the World Portal to enter Techno Realm, hoping to find new things there. Current Life Kaizo eventually became a thief again. However, he looked back on his days when he was living in poverty and decided to help the poor by stealing from the rich. There were times he worked with a bounty hunter and a chronomancer to stop threats to Techno Realm such as a murderer and a power-hungry king. One day, a portal opened up. He followed Xam to the portal and ended up in Tahc YBWR, though he was unaware that the murderer he defeated in the past had followed him there too. Family His family's status is unknown due to him leaving Magus Realm. He has a younger sister in his family. Powers and Abilities Kaizo uses chi in combat. He discovered this ability while wandering around the forests in Magus Realm, where high concentrations of mana can be found. He utilizes chi for various purposes such as offense and support. * Chi Augmentation - Kaizo's strong on his own due to fighting various monsters and enemies, but he can cover his arms and legs in chi to increase his strength even further. * Healing - Kaizo can use his chi to heal. However, this is affected by how much chi he used in battle, if it's low, the healing won't be very effective. * Weapon Creation - Kaizo can use his chi to create weapons. He cannot make very complex weapons. In the case of copying his enemy's weapon, the copied weapon will not have any special powers. * Demon's Pact - Kaizo taps into the demonic energies that he absorbed, further strengthening his combat abilities but at a risk of entering a berserker state. * 'Wrath Unleashed '- Letting the demon's consciousness take over him, his combat capabilities are further increased, at the price of the demon controlling him. How long the takeover lasts is unknown, even to Kaizo himself, but a friend of his speculated that it depends on his willpower to break free from the demon's control. Trvia * This character is owned by PrimeXam. * Part of Kaizo's backstory is slightly based off Robin Hood. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters